Evening Without Your Girlfriend
by xiao-lanlan
Summary: She had convinced herself that she didn't love him anymore. She had convinced herself that he never cared. What if, by chance, she was wrong? Getting stuck in an elevator, punching out his daylights are sure to make one fall in love. Right? SasuSaku.
1. A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

Know THIS: This is 6 years after Sasuke left. So do the math 12+6 18

**A/N: This is my third consecutive Naruto story ahahah, I'm very excited. This probably won't turn out like much because I'm not very good and I'm new so ha. Yep. The plot for this just formed in my head I guess you could say. The plot bunnies attacked me, so this, thus, is not my fault. I'd also like to say that in this realm of SasuSaku fan fiction it is really hard to find an original plot. If you look hard enough you'll find stories that are way to similar to each other, that or the manga. Enjoy if you wish!**

**Evening Without Your Girlfriend**

**By Aimie**

…_. Is it still me that makes you sweat? …._

_**Chapter One: "A Fever You Can't Sweat Out"**_

Sakura Haruno sat on the bench that he…_he _had laid her in all those years ago. She was over him. So over him that it hurt her to think about it because _that's _how much she was _so _over _**him.**_ Now, he meant nothing. He was just a memory, a long lost memory. She saw him again after all those years and he had focused his attention on _Naruto. _She rolled her eyes in frustration; she didn't miss him at all. It helped her thought process and her denial with the fact that he looked like a complete _fruitloop _now, still as hot and amazingly good looking as ever but with very bad choice in clothing.

It didn't suit him at all. Of course…she would never admit that he was actually…_good looking _under those drags. Those Orochimaru infested rags.

She balled up her hands and stood up. _"He's not important to me." _She held her head high and began to slowly walk away.

It was the bastard's birthday and she could now say that she honestly didn't care. She didn't make him a present to celebrate his birthday like she normally would have because she…_was over him. _But one doesn't really get over _Sasuke Uchiha. _It had taken her years to bring herself not to cry on his birthday and not try to remember him but the fact that he had returned to the village _now _didn't make the feeling she had spent years trying to suppress go away any faster.

She had decided that _maybe _she might talk to him. She sure as hell wasn't going to avoid him or hide from him because that was something _Hinata _would do and she was no Hinata. It had been 6 years and she couldn't exactly comprehend exactly _why _the bastard came back. What could've possessed him to return?

"_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun" _she mimicked herself. "That baka!"

Sakura decided that it wouldn't do her any good to stay angry so she walked; she was half way through the village when a familiar wad of unnaturally spiky blonde hair invaded her view.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" he ran through the village calling out her name like he normally would, knocking random pedestrians on the street. As always, Sakura simply turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes?" she asked grinning.

"ARE YOU—"

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T I TELL YOU _NOT_ TO RUN THROUGH THE VILLAGE LIKE AN IDIOT SCREAMING?" she yelled punching him to the floor. He had dented the pavement, she stared at him angrily and put her hands on her hips turning around and with a 'hmph' she walked away.

Naruto tried to get a up a couple of times but failed miserably, when he finally had, she was half way through the mob of people. "Sakura-chan! WAIT! Excuse me, sorry…gomen-nasai….sumimasen…" he said pushing his way through the people who were giving him very angry looks.

He finally tapped on the shoulder of a pink haired lady. He smiled and tried to regain his breath. "Saku—"

The person that turned around had been a man. A pink haired…_man._ The man cracked his knuckles and looked at Naruto who paled.

"You got something to say to me?" he asked.

"Uh…ano…well….no?" he looked at him. "I was…er…just looking for Sakura-chan…"

"Oh, is that all?" the man then smiled. "She passed by here about 5 minutes ago telling me to wear this wig."

Naruto groaned. "Sakura….." he mumbled under his breath.

"I really don't know why…." The man smiled his cavity infested smile and took the pink wig off to reveal a bald head. "She said I was balding, but I really don't see it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Right…erm…me either." He smiled and decided to walk away. He wasn't going to find Sakura anytime soon. He sighed and decided to walk to his girlfriends' house, Hinata wasn't going anywhere. It was too bad; Sakura would be missing Sasuke's birthday.

Sakura laughed at her intelligence, hiding in the dark alley way laughing at not only her intelligence but Naruto's stupidity.

"Baka…" she laughed putting her hands on the cold brick that separated one building with the other. She turned around and laid her back on the cold unforgiving brick and sighed. It hadn't given her _that _much pleasure to tease Naruto; the laughter had officially worn off. She hadn't thought about it in years, she hadn't revisited her old feelings in years. She also hadn't cried in years, she had been suppressing so much and the laughter ending was like a big crash from an energy drink.

"Bastard…" she mumbled.

She wasn't so much mad at him because he left _her_. No, she was mad at him because he left for _power. _It had taken years to get over that fact. The fact that he would never care about her like she had cared for him, the fact that he thought she was annoying and the fact that she had meant _nothing_ to him. She accepted it. Why did he even come back?

She took a deep breath and walked to her house. She closed the door behind her and threw herself onto the couch.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Happy Birthday!" Naruto said coming into the Uchiha household with Hinata on his right arm.

"Hn. Who else is coming?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…" Naruto let go of Hinata for a minute and looked through a list. "I've got Ino and Shikamaru, TenTen, Rock Lee—"

Sasuke groaned. "Hn. Stop right there." He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sakura might come if—"

"You mean she's _not _coming?" he asked raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Yeah she might not. She's been acting weird lately. I think something maybe wrong with her." Naruto said. He smiled. "And of course, I'm coming and Hinata-chan is here, let's party!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Ah. Dobe."

"Teme."

"Do-"

"Do you guys ever stop fighting?!" they both turned around. Hinata's cheeks grew red as Naruto pulled her closer and the sight that surprised her made her faint.

"Hina-chan!" Sakura ran to Hinata. "Help me put her on the couch."

Sasuke raised another perfect eyebrow. _'She didn't even acknowledge my presence…not that I care."_ He shrugged it off.

He watched Naruto and Sakura lay Hinata on the couch. "It's okay, she just fainted."

"She always faints." Naruto said. "On my way here, when I went to pick her up, she opened the door and fainted."

Sakura laughed lightly. "You two are dating and she's _**still **_fainting?"

"Hai Sakura-chan." He said smiling sheepishly.

"That much fainting cannot be good for the human body." She said. Sakura put two fingers at Hinata's pulse point. "She'll regain consciousness soon."

"How would you know when she regains consciousness?" asked Sasuke looking directly at Sakura.

"I'm a medic nin, Sasuke, I know a lot of things." She said smirking.

"Sure you do…" he scoffed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh I know a lot of things about the human body. A lot of things." She smirked.

He rolled his eyes. _"What happened to you Sakura?" _he thought.

Though there were many answers as to what happened to Sakura during his absence, there was two that stood out to him. Two that were pretty much obvious since she had not paid him any attention since she had gotten there and the other because she had indeed grown up.

He never liked his fan girls. He had never liked her blush, he had thought it was annoying and somehow, seeing her again, he missed it. He would never admit it to her face but—he had missed it. Sasuke noticed that she was not a little girl anymore. She wasn't 12 nor 15, she was a woman. 18 years old, not too tall or short, not too gorgeous that it was unbearable but just pretty enough.

She was a balancing act. She was not too much, she was just right.

Like Goldilocks and her chair and her bowls of porridge. When you ate the one that was too hot, you got burned. When you ate the one that was too cold, your tongue would freeze. But when you got the one in the middle, the nice smelling, and warm one. It was just right.

It would be delicious.

Sasuke shook his head to dissolve the thoughts from his brain. She was pretty and whatnot but she wasn't for _him _and neither was Karin. He never liked Karin, she was the worst of his fan girls. The mention of her name made him want to throw up his breakfast, lunch and dinner…from _yesterday. _

"Sasuke? Could you pass me a wet rag please?" Sakura asked looking at Hinata.

"What's wrong with her Sakura-chan?"

"This girl is a recipe for disaster…." Sakura sighed. "She has a fever now…"

"Well she has been coughing…" Naruto responded.

Sasuke came back with the wet rag and threw it Sakura. _"Isn't it my __**birthday**__?"_ he thought.

The rag landed on Sakura's shoulder. "Oh thanks. I enjoy being thrown wet rags…" she removed the rag from her shoulder carefully.

"Hn." He rolled his eyes.

"Cancel the party Naruto, this girl is running with a fever." Sakura said. "Oh and Sasuke, could you get me a bowl with water…?"

"Whatever…"

"And don't throw the bowl at me!" she called to him.

He smirked. "Oh I won't…." he said. "I'll just throw you a bucket…." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" he mumbled.

… _Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster …_

**A/N: Yeah. This the start of a story, I'm so happy because this is my first story and I really want to do well. :D, I hope you all like it. Please review because I love reviews! Though Story Alerts and whatnot are really flattering, I love reviews. Reviews motivate us as writers to keep writing so if you like please don't hesitate to review! I love reviews!! :DD**

**-Aimie**


	2. Hot n Cold

**A/N: Boo, no reviews. But I did get a bunch of Story Alerts, so that made me happy. Arigato, to all of you who read this, I thank you. :P. But as I've said before reviews help the writer become better, I would like to know what you all, who alerted this think because as a writer it's very important to me. Arigato gozai-masu! **

**Evening Without Your Girlfriend**

**By Aimie**

… _You change your mind like a girl changed clothes …_

_**Chapter 2: "Hot n Cold"**_

Love takes time. You cannot simply fall in love by looking at a person once. It's simply not done; it's not the way our human minds work. We may look at a person and their looks may attract us, but that is all. There is no _love _until you get to actually know them.

No love at all. That's what Sakura thought. It was just a childhood crush, nothing more. She never truly _loved _him. Sakura thought she had been far too young to know what love was. She sighed sinking the wet rag in the bowl of water.

And the truth is that she probably was too young to know the actual meaning of _love. _

Sakura placed the wet rag on Hinata's forehead and smiled at her handiwork. "Hinata-chan…" Sakura shook Hinata awake gently.

"Sa..Sa…Sakura-chan?" the lavender eyed girl choked out looking at Sakura.

"Hai?" Sakura smiled helping Hinata get up.

"Where….where am I?" Hinata asked softly looking around.

"You're in Sasuke's house. Naruto was here for a couple of hours next to you but I told him to go to sleep. You were out cold, Hina." Sakura said.

"I was?" she asked.

"Yeah. You sort of…fainted…again…"

"Oh." Hinata said looking down.

"Yeah, so…are you feeling better?" Sakura asked placing her hand on Hinata's forehead. "You're forehead cooled off…your fever's breaking."

"I feel slightly better…" she mumbled.

"Hinata, you have to stop fainting whenever Naruto gets near you, or by you or anything." Sakura said. "For Kami's sake you're dating!"

"I know but…Nar…Naruto-kun…."

"I'm going to help you get over you're extreme shyness okay? But not now, you could have a relapse and we wouldn't want that…" Sakura laughed lightly and got up leaving with the bowl of water to the kitchen.

--

"Sumimasen…" Sakura said trying to move past Sasuke. He simply raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Hn." He smirked and let her pass.

"Arigato." She said as she dumped the water on the sink. Sakura watched the fluid spiral as it went down the sink, she smiled.

"You know, you are still the most annoying person I've ever come across." He smirked.

"And you're the most arrogant bastard I've ever come across, there now we're even." She said smirking as well watching the water.

He scoffed. "Right."

Sasuke had been slightly surprised that she had even insulted him. He felt insulted.

"It's true. You're arrogant, selfish, annoying and emo." She said putting the bowl away.

"I'm not emo." He said narrowing his eyes. "Or annoying."

"Yes," she smirked looking at him. "Yes, you are."

He narrowed his eyes and walked over to her. He growled. "Stop lying Sakura." He smirked. "You know you don't think that…"

"Of course I do." She said narrowing her own eyes as well.

"No you don't." he said.

"Yes I do. Sumimasen…" she said excusing herself from the room.

"I'm not emo." He muttered.

"Of course not, you're just emotionally challenged…." she smirked going to Hinata.

--

Sakura walked into the living room. Her eyes widened. "Wow Naruto, you're fast…."

Naruto stopped kissing Hinata and turned to look at Sakura. "Oh…ano…hi Sakura-chan!"

Hinata blushed, her face turning into a red worse than a tomato. "S..sa..Sa..Sakura..-ch…"

"Uh oh! Naruto I think she's going to faint, catch her!" Sakura ran to him. Naruto hugged Hinata while Sakura ran to get some alcohol.

Sakura grabbed a cotton swab and dabbed it into alcohol . She held out the wet cotton swab to Hinata's nose to keep her from fainting.

"Hina? Hinata…"

"Huh? Oh..hey…" Hinata said inhaling the alcohol.

"Naruto, I think she only faints out of embarrassment and nervousness. I think that she's comfortable around you but she only faints because of extreme embarrassment and nervousness. I found the cure, it is alcohol!" Sakura said punching a fist in the air.

"Eh?"

"Na..Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I faint so much…I think it's a disorder or something…" Hinata sighed.

"No Hina-chan, it's okay." He said hugging her.

Sakura smiled at them. They were both so innocent, so pure in a way. They'd never fight or hurt each other. Their relationship was one to be jealous of because Naruto, despite his perverted ways, was a good boyfriend. He loved her and he cared for her as if she were a china doll. Breakable. He wouldn't let Hinata trip or fall because if she did he would be worried sick, it was just the way he was.

"Come on guys, please keep this house G-rated…" Sakura said as she saw Sasuke coming in. "We wouldn't want Mr. Emotionally Challenged getting pissed at you guys for sharing _love._"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I am capable of feeling you know." He growled.

"Right. Just as much as I'm capable of growing a dick, but we all know that's not going to happen." She scoffed.

"Maybe you can grow a dick." He said. "Maybe you just don't want to grow your dick because maybe you're afraid of what people might think."

"But let's say I wanted to grow a dick then—"

"Guys? Can we please stop talking about dicks; you're making Hinata-chan uncomfortable." Naruto interjected. They all turned to see Hinata sniffing the alcohol soaked cotton balls like a mad woman.

"Gomen-nasai." Sakura said.

"Hn."

"You don't speak that much, do you?" asked Sakura looking at Sasuke.

"If I did, you'd talk to me and then my plans would be destroyed." He smirked walking away.

"What _plans_?" she asked going after him.

"My plans to have you not speak to me. Those plans." He said simply shutting the door of his room.

--

Sakura had slept over his house along with Naruto and Hinata to 'celebrate' his birthday. Sakura awoke in the guest room and walked out rubbing her head. She was in the mood for pancakes, nice yummy chocolate chip pancakes. After raiding his fridge for a good half hour she began to mix the batter and pour it onto the sauce pan.

She smiled as she watched the pancake began to take shape.

A scoff. "What are you cooking?"

She turned to look at the person to whom the voice belonged to. "No, Good Morning Sakura?"

"Ohayo gozai masu, _Sakura._" He said scratching his own head and walking over to her.

"Now what was your question?" she asked as she finished one pancake, she put it on a plate.

Sasuke smirked and broke a piece off. He chewed for a few seconds. "You call _that _a pancake?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said flipping the other.

"Well it's shit. It's like you're trying to _hard _to make a good pancake. It's pathetic." He said rolling his eyes.

She bit on her lip and closed her eyes. "Well you know what Mr. High and Mighty?" she spat out.

"What?" he scoffed.

"You're a brat, you're selfish and very unappreciative…." She turned around. "Go. To. Hell."

Then Sakura punched him. Hard. One minute he had been standing there smirking like he owned the world and the next he was on the floor caressing his swollen cheek looking at her with a shocked expression.

"Yeah. I'm stronger now, it's good to see that you can actually acknowledge it. "She smirked, turned around, placed the other pancake on the plate and walked out leaving him stunned.

"Wh..what?" he turned to look at her walking away with her breakfast.

"If you want pancakes for yourself…" she said turning around. "Make them yourself because apparently mine are shit, right?"

He scoffed and stood up trying to not to trip over the dent on the floor. "You're not any stronger now…than before…"

She laughed. "No use in lying Sasuke, the look on your face says it all…" she smirked and walked upstairs.

Sasuke scowled.

One, because she had just beat him in a verbal fight and Two, because she had taken the pancakes that he might have thought were just a tiny bit…good.

Even if they were…chocolate chip.

_... You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no ..._

--

**A/N: Second chapter down. :D, I'm happy. Yep, remember to press the pretty little button that says REVIEW!! I like that button! :D. Mhm, so thank you to all of you that read this, I appreciate it. **

**--Ai-chan**


	3. Thanks For The Memories

**A/N: -nods- Thanks again for all those who read this! , it is greatly appreciated. The title might or might now have something to do with this. If you can guess where the names of the chapters came from you get a big virtual cookie! So without further ado—**

**Evening Without Your Girlfriend**

**By Aimie**

… _It tastes like you only sweeter …_

_**Chapter 3: "Thanks For The Memories"**_

Naruto walked along the pavement with two people: His best friend and his girlfriend. Two equally talented women, two beautiful women, and two kind women. Naruto being the idiot that he is, didn't really quite grasp why Sakura was hostile towards Sasuke. But though he didn't get the concept, he still thought that it was rude of her to act so mean after they'd being fruitlessly trying to bring him back to Konoha. He had come back and by his own free will.

"Sakura?" he called her name while draping his arm over Hinata's shoulders.

"Hm?" she turned to look at him.

"Why were you being so mean to Sasuke?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not being..._mean_…" she denied it looking around.

"Yes, you are. _You _called him a bastard, and only I do that. You punched him in the face, you're being very un-Sakura like." he said smirking.

"Well…er…I only punched him because he was being a bastard…" she responded. "Because he was being a selfish, arrogant, unappreciative bastard!"

"My point exactly." he said.

--

Sakura sat in a restaurant silently munching on her chocolate chip cookie with Ino. Ino had been sitting on the same chair without moving for about 30 minutes raving on about how her hair seemed so dry in this time of year.

"…My hair is just so brittle this time of year, you know?" Ino said slurping her drink. "I mean, I can't even comb it anymore. I tried to straighten it and--"

Sakura rolled her eyes touching Ino's hair. "It's fine Ino-pig."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "So says you Forehead. You're hair is a complete wreck."

"Whatever Pig, could you find some other piece of decent conversation, please?" Sakura said.

"Like the fact that, that cookie is going straight to your thighs?" Ino smirked.

Sakura sighed. "Next."

"Or the fact that your elbows have gone without moisturizer for 3 weeks?"

"Next."

"Or…" Ino smirked maliciously. "The fact that Sasuke Uchiha is back and you _still _love him?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Not true."

"So true." Ino laughed. "I mean, stop denying it, you know you're still head over heels."

"Shut up Pig, I'm not." Sakura said rolling her eyes and stuffing the cookie into her mouth.

"Yes, you are no one exactly 'gets over' _Sasuke Uchiha" _Ino smirked.

"Well I did." She said. "And I punched him too."

Ino's mouth fell to the floor. "You what?"

"Yeah, he was being an arrogant bastard so I—"

"No. No, you _have _to apologize." Ino said. "Now."

"I don't think so." Sakura laughed.

"Sakura?" he eyed her suspiciously as if she was going to punch him again. Ino stared at him, she hadn't seen him in a while, did he get _hotter? _Was it even possible?

"What do you want?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said. "Meet me at the center of the village at 3:00. I trust you know how to get there."

Before she could roll her eyes and say that she wasn't going to go to, he vanished.

"Geez, why does he always do that?" she said. "And...and what makes him think I'm going to go?"

"Because you're going to go!" Ino said pushing her along.

"Well what if I don't want to huh?"

"Oh you know you do. It's Sasuke for Kami's sake, what girl wouldn't?!" Ino said smirking. "Come on we have 2 hours let's get your makeup and hair done!"

"No…." Sakura shielded her face from the powdery brushes.

--

It had slowly began to drizzle, then rain, then pour. Sakura was walking through the village, after having pushed Ino away in the rain. She wasn't _looking _for Sasuke, she wasn't even going to meet him.

"No freakin' way…" Sakura muttered.

Sasuke was sitting on bench in the rain, with a t-shirt on. He was shivering, her eyes widened.

"You can't be serious…" she muttered walking towards him and extending the umbrella over his head.

"You're late." He said shivering "You're two hours late."

"Actually, I wasn't going to come. I wasn't coming either I just happened to see you sitting here." She smirked.

He looked up at her with one eye twitching. "So you mean, I froze to death for no reason?"

"That's exactly what I meant, congrats." She smiled.

He narrowed his eyes at her, freezing in the rain. "Hn."

Her face turned into a look of concern. "Well, tell you what? The least I could do is treat you to some soup…you're freezing to death, come on."

He kept his eyes narrowed and got up shivering. "Yeah...that's what I thought."

"Don't be macho about it, let's just go."

They walked aimlessly through the village trying to find a place that wasn't too expensive for Sakura's small wallet. A restaurant caught the eye of young Sakura, the menu making her eyes beam.

Only 10 dollars a plate, for a buffet.

She was in love with the place already. "Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I found a place." She said, her eyes sparkling.

"Great. Let's go in then."

She pushed him through the doors of the place. The place was completely deserted; there was not once soul in the restaurant.

"Hello?" Sakura called.

"Have you ever been in here? Are you sure this place isn't closed or something?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I come here all the time." She lied. Her eyes spotted an elevator. "Aha! The elevator…the one that leads to the magical land of the buffet!"

"Yeah, yeah let's just eat…" he rolled his eyes pressing the button, the doors opened with a ding.

They walked inside the elevator no making any conversation and not fighting either. The doors closed with a ding and Sakura smiled.

"Food is coming our way!" she said rubbing her hands together.

Sasuke pressed the second floor button. Ding! But the elevator didn't move. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and pressed the button again. The elevator wouldn't budge so he continued to press the button until his index finger hurt.

"Sasuke! You're going to break the elevator!" she said yelling at him.

The lights inside the elevator flicked on and off and the elevator moved slightly. "Too late."

"Sasuke!" she rolled her eyes and walked over to him, she pressed the open button on the elevator. Ding! But the elevator did not open. "What the--"

"Looks like we're stuck in here." He said putting his hands into his pockets again.

"Hm…." And then the lights turned off all the way. "Ughh!!" she yelled in frustration.

"What now?"

"First, we can't find a place, then we find one and we get stuck in an elevator! And I got stuck with you!" she screamed. "Of all the people to get stuck in an elevator with…I end up with you…"

"And what's so bad about that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked. "It's dark and creepy and I'm with _you. _Things could not get any worse." She spat.

He rolled his eyes. "There is an easy way to get out of here, you know." He smirked in the dark.

Her eyes lit up. "Really?

"Yeah, I just need light." He said. She smiled fishing into her pocket for the flashlight keychain she had attached to her set of keys.

"I got it!" she said holding out the magnificent key chain.

"That's great now turn it on." He instructed. She made a face at him in the dark and turned it on. "Shine in on the ceiling"

She did as she was told. "Okay now what?"

"Give me the flashlight." He said. She glared at him as she gave it to him. "Hop on my shoulders."

"What?!"

He squatted down and put the flashlight in his mouth. "Hop on my shoulders."

"Why the fuck would I do that?!" she asked looking at him appalled.

"So you can push the trap door thing on the ceiling, come on Sakura it isn't that hard." He said. "Even for you."

She glared and hit him on the head. "Fine." She got on his shoulders.

"You've gained weight." He smirked.

She hit him over the head again. "Idiot. I've gained _muscle."_

"Ino was right. Those cookies went straight to your thighs."

"You heard that?!" she asked.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Now, you're right above the thing so push it."

Sakura glared at him and began to push it with all her might until it flew off its hinges and fell off. "I did it!"

"Good." He smirked pushing her through the gap in the ceiling.

"It's so dark! I can't see anything." She said helping him up.

He shone the light everywhere. "Shit." He said.

"What?"

"There are no ladders here…shit…we can't get out unless we….destroy the elevator…"he said looking around shining the light everywhere.

"Then let's destroy the elevator!" she said.

"No I—"

The elevator they were standing on moved viciously. The strong movement made them both fall back through the hole and inside the elevator. Sakura got up rubbing her butt and head.

"Ow…." She moaned.

"God…" he said rubbing his back side. "My head hurts."

"Of course we just fell down a hole and back here again." She said. "Worst part is I can't see a thing. Where are you?"

"Let me find you." He said feeling around with his hand. He felt something. Something soft and squishy. "Is that you Sak—"

Her face was red, much redder than it had been her whole life when embarrassed. She smacked him. "Yes! That's me!"

"Oh..er…gomen..nasai" he said snatching his hand away and blushing furiously. "My head hurts."

"That's wonderful." She said angrily,

"It hurts a lot…" he said rubbing his head.

She 'looked' at him in the dark. "Where's my flashlight?"

"I…uh…dropped it when we fell inside. It's somewhere here." He said rubbing his head.

She felt around for it finding it near her foot and turned it on. She crawled over to him and felt his forehead. "What is it with you people a fevers?!"

"I have a fever?" he asked incredulously looking at her.

"Yeah, you're burning." She sighed.

"I'm freezing actually." He said. She rolled her eyes. Sasuke began to shiver a lot.

"Oh God…" she looked around. She took her coat off and put it around him so that he was warm, she pushed him up against the wall of the elevator and began to dig through her purse.

"Wha…what are you looking for?" he asked weakly.

"I don't know if this will work Sasuke but….it's worth a shot. " she dug deeper into her purse. "Aha!"

"What..is it?" he asked eyelids drooping.

She took the pills out of their container and tossed it aside. He picked it up: Midol.

"No." he said. "You are not giving me Midol."

"Yes I am. It's for headaches." She said. "I have some water here so open you damned mouth and swallow it."

"But it's Midol, it's…" she popped it in his mouth and made him swallow it.

"Good, now…" she dumped all of her belongings out of her bag and put it under his head so that he could have a slightly comfortable pillow.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah but…"she yawned. "I don't care…"

Sakura then gave into her slumber sleeping next to him, while he just gave into the medication he had just taken.

… _Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great… _

**--**

**A/N: Yep. Inspired by HYD, I wrote this. Um….please review! I love to know what you all think in ur brains about this story!!**

**-Ai-chan**


	4. Everything I'm Not

**A/N: No comment.**

**Evening Without Your Girlfriend**

**By Aimie**

…_. Cuz the girl that you want, she was tearing us apart …_

_**Chapter 4: "Everything I'm Not"**_

Sakura was asleep beside Sasuke, his arm draped over her shoulders, his lips next to her ear. It probably gives you a pretty nasty image of the two, and it probably did look how you're picturing it. She inhaled, exhaled breathing in his scent. He smelled kind of…._manly? _If that's even something you can smell…

He smiled in his sleep. No, not a smirk. A smile.

Sakura's coat was divided between the both of them, equally spreading warmth. The doors of the elevator burst open, letting light in. Sakura winced at the sudden light; she wearily awoke shielding the light from her eyes.

The men who opened the elevator snickered. "Heh…looks like the two of you had fun, eh?"

"Eh?" Sakura's eyes widened at what the men where implying, she looked at Sasuke. "Get up you idiot!" she demanded shaking him awake.

"Huh?" he said getting up rubbing his head.

"Yeah, you two had a lot of _fun."_ One of the men said.

"With her?" Sasuke asked pointing at Sakura. "Please…" he scoffed rolling his eyes.

She hit him on the shoulder. "As if that's so bad…"

He raised an eyebrow. "It is."

"Like I would want to do anything to you…" she spat crossing her arms over her chest.

He rolled his eyes. "Hn. Right."

--

"_Yes Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke stood in front of Tsunade in her office._

_She raised an eyebrow. "It has come to my attention that you want to revive your clan is that true?"_

"_Hai." He answered._

"_Well then, you are of age to find a wife at this point and revive your clan. Why don't you?" Tsunade asked putting her elbows on the table and looking at him._

"_I haven't found the right person to rebuild my clan with." He said simply._

_Tsunade smirked. "I know that you really don't care who you rebuild your clan with, so I'll send you a list of potential candidates for the job and you will choose."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts Sasuke, it's now or never." She smirked. "Now run along. Now where is my sake…?"_

--

Sasuke sat on his bed looking over the names of the women who were his 'potential wives', he rolled his eyes and threw the paper aside. Sasuke threw himself on his bed sighing.

"There is a list of girls willing to marry me…" he mused. "A list of about twenty women who are willingly going to marry me…"

He got up and picked up the paper. He looked over the names, only the first names because alas, he did not want to know their last names.

Ai

Aiko

Akiko

Keita

Kaori

Chiyo

Jin

Haruko

Michiko

Kichi

Hana

Keiko

Etc…he sighed again. Sasuke could believe…and couldn't how many women would actually give up everything for him. Just to have a chance to marry _him, _He re-read the list over and over again and he noticed something—a name was missing.

"I didn't actually think she was serious…" he muttered re-reading the list for a seventh time.

There was no mistaking it. Her name, Sakura's name wasn't on the list. Sasuke mentally laughed.

"Wow, I guess she _was_ serious…." He muttered smirking.

Sasuke, who was usually a very smart guy, closed his eyes and began to circle his finger around the paper and stopping on a name. He opened his eyes.

Ai.

"Ai, it is." He said smirking.

--

Sasuke cleared his throat and knocked on Ai's door. He stood there for about five minutes, just looking at a shrub nearby trying to occupy his wasted time, until the door opened. The strawberry blonde haired girl, with the bright turquoise eyes fainted after looking at him for a good 3 seconds.

"Great" he thought sarcastically squatting to see if she was okay.

The girl's mother ran to her aid not taking her eyes of Sasuke, who was so obviously her obsession too. "Gomen-nasai…" the woman looked down.

"It's fine" he muttered.

The women smiled as she held the alcohol to her daughter's nose. "I'm Hana…" she smiled.

"_So that's why there were two women of the same last names on the list…" _he thought. "Oh…I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He smirked holding out his hand.

Hana took his hand shaking and smiling like a goofball. She wasn't very old, she must've been at least 14 when Ai was born. Hana had long black hair and turquoise eyes like Ai. Ai woke up, her eyelids fluttering as Hana helped her into a sitting position.

"Mama…" she turned to look at Sasuke. Her eyes widened again, but she didn't faint. "Uchiha-sama…." She gasped noticing that he was still there.

"Sasuke to you." He smirked. "Or….Sasuke-kun…but I…prefer just Sasuke."

Her mouth was agape looking at the man she had been in love with since she was so young. "Okay…..I'm…Ai."

He decided to be nice. "I like your name, it means love, eh?"

She nodded and got up, she was a little taller than Sakura, Ai looked at him. "Why…are you here….?"

"I noticed your name on my list of potential wives and I chose you." He smirked.

Her eyes widened again. "Are you serious?" she asked her voice squeaking slightly.

"Yes."

Her mouth formed a small smile at first and then she grinned until her perfect pearly whites were looking at him in their perfect pearly formed. There was no mistaking it; she had a very beautiful smile.

"Thank you." She said shaking his hand. "I won't disappoint you."

He smirked. "I'm sure you won't." she said taking her hand.

"Thank you so much."

"Before we get married, I would like for us to get to know each other better." He said.

"Of course." She smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'll come back tomorrow morning, you're officially my fiancé." He smirked taking a step closer to her and kissing her on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock but she kissed back. Hana smiled and walked into the kitchen. Ai put her arms around his neck and added pressure to kiss.

"_She's…a good kisser." _He thought. She closed her eyes.

He broke the kiss smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"Yes…" she said smiling.

--

"Sasuke-teme, who's this?" Naruto asked pointing to Ai. Sakura raised an eyebrow uncaringly eating her ramen.

"This is Ai." He said. "She's my fiancé."

Sakura spit out her ramen looking at Sasuke. Her eyes widened and she broke out into uncontrollable laughter. She had tears in her eyes from the extreme laughter. Naruto rolled his eyes and began to laugh as well.

"You're not serious…." Naruto said laughing.

Sasuke frowned. "Of course I am."

"Aha…aha…Sasuke….fiancé…aha…" Sakura laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Ai in a tiny voice.

"Sasuke doesn't love anyone, that's what's so funny." Sakura said wiping a tear from her eye and bursting out into more laughter.

Naruto laughed at Sakura's comment.

"That's not true." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh." Sakura said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "His heart is about the size of a pea and as hard as a rock."

Ai's eyes widened as if she was about to cry. "Don't say that Sakura-san, he is the nicest…most amaz—"

"Yeah." Sakura got up and threw the rest of her ramen out. "You keep telling yourself that."

Sakura smirked walking out into the street, once again breaking into uncontrollable laughter. Sasuke gritted his teeth, hearing her laughter. Naruto smirked.

"Have fun…Sasuke-teme." Naruto said picking up his 6 plates of ramen with ease and leaving.

"Why…why does he call you 'teme'?" asked Ai. "Aren't you friends?"

"He calls me that I call him dobe , it's what we do I guess. " he shrugged.

"What about Sakura-san?" Ai asked curiously. "Wasn't she in love with you a few years ago?"

"That… that was a long time ago Ai, it doesn't concern you." He said.

… _Because she's everything, everything…I'm not …_

**A/N: Um…yeah. No comment. :D**

**-Aimie-chan**


	5. The Only Difference Between Martyrdom

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it ^_^. **

**Evening Without Your Girlfriend**

**By Aimie**

…_And I believe, this may call for a proper introduction and well, don't you see? _

_I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue..._

_**Chapter 5: "The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage" **_

Sakura wasn't a cry baby. She didn't run home and cry like a baby when Sasuke announced his engagement, she just went to her house and sat quietly on her couch for a few seconds, then she burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, a husband? Since when? Since when could that cold hearted bastard offer anyone the 'love' it required to marry someone?

"I'll give that marriage a good….4 weeks, if the girl is lucky." Sakura smirked pouring herself water. "Or maybe until she bears him an heir."

She raised an eyebrow while sipping her water. That was probably the idea for that Ai girl, the restoration of the Uchiha Clan.

"I feel bad for her…" Sakura pouted putting her elbows on the counter. "Poor girl is only his sex toy."

She sighed and picked up her water, she resumed her couch sitting.

---

Naruto knocked on Sakura's door. He sighed waiting for his best friend to open the door. Naruto heard rumbling about until he saw Sakura's face from the door way with her eyebrow raised at him.

"Sakura." He said.

"Hai?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke." He said walking inside. "I thought about it—"

"_Well that's a first…" _She thought smirking.

"---And I think we should support him in his 'marriage'." Naruto finished sitting down on her couch.

"You do know he's just using…whatever her name is, to bear him sons' right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah but…it's his decision and I think we should support him as his friends." Naruto said.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "But—"

"No Sakura, your 'hatred' toward him is a little…childish." He said.

She gaped at him. "_You're _scolding me on me being childish?"

"I might not be the most 'mature' person around but I can see that you're hating on him too much." Naruto said getting up. "Why don't you forgive him? Things don't have to go back to the way they were, you can still be a little distanced."

Sakura sighed. "How am I supposed to act Naruto? He left me on a bench! He ignored us, left the village, tried to kill----"

"Sakura." He said taking a hold on her shoulders. "He's here now. That stuff is in the past. Forget about it and move on."

She continued to gape at him. "How can you not hate him?"

"Because he's my best friend. I could never hate you or him." He raised an eyebrow. "Now move on."

"I'll try. I'll try to be…civil. I won't promise that I won't snap at him…" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. It's worth a shot." Naruto smiled. "That bastard had it coming to him though…"

"Yeah."

---

"Sasuke." She raised an eyebrow.

"Haruno." He smirked.

She gaped at him. "Uchiha." She looked at him with a 'oh yeah I went there' face.

"Hn." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I can't believe Naruto actually got you to spend 'time' with me." She rolled her eyes. "I didn't even want to do this."

"I didn't either. I have a date with Ai…" he said sipping his drink.

"Aah…" Sakura sighed. "How's that going?"

"Good."

"As vague as ever I see…."

"As annoying as ever _I _see." He smirked looking at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "So…what is it you're drinking?"

"Ginger ale." He said simply sipping it.

"Oh, ginger ale huh?" she asked trying to make conversation. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah."

"Well…did you know that ginger ale isn't made of vegetables it's actually made of---"she was talking rather quickly.

"Ginger?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, she sighed. This was going nowhere.

"It's kind of obvious." He said. "It is named 'ginger ale'."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "So..explain this whole 'I got a fiancé overnight' situation."

"Oh you actually care?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just curious."

"Well, I decided that it was time to begin the restoration of my clan." He shrugged.

"Figures." She looked around. Sakura leaned in closer to him. "You do know that in order to be loved, you have to love first right?"

He leaned in just as close. "Who said this had anything to do with love?"

She tilted her head back and began to chuckle. "Of course."

"Yeah." He leaned back in his chair.

"You need a lesson in love. No woman, not even Ai, is going to want you if you don't show them the least bit of care…" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Uh huh and you know this how?"

"Because I'm a girl and I think it's better to hear this from a friend then from your fiancé, don't you think?" she smirked.

"Sure…"

"Come on, I'm going to teach you a lesson in love…"

---

"…So when you love, you wish to do things for, you wish to sacrifice for, you wish to serve---"she said walking with him through a park.

"And where did you get this passage from?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Hemingway." She said.

"Aah. And why do I need this 'love lesson'?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Because idiot, how are you ever going to win Ai's heart if---"

"Correction bigger idiot, I already have her heart." He pointed out.

"No you don't. She's physically attracted to you now and what she thinks is love, really isn't." Sakura said looking at him. "She's just infatuated with you…."

"A—"

"I should know." She pointed to herself. "You need to make her fall in love with you."

He rolled his eyes. "She means nothing to me except the woman to bear my children."

"I know but…it wouldn't be nice to keep her like a caged bird…"

"Now you sound like Neji…" he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. But if she's to be happy---let me guess you don't care about her happiness?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not _that _cold." He narrowed his eyes. "I would offer her a comfortable lifestyle-"

"With no love." She interjected.

"You and that…why did I even agree on meeting you…?" he asked.

"I ask myself that question every two seconds." She said smirking. "No where were we?"

"Something about her falling in love with me—"

"Right. Make her feel that you at least care." She said. "Or I'll make sure that poor girl is out of your hands."

"Saku—"

"And I'll castrate you so that you can't break other women's hearts by using them as sex toys to rebuild your clan." She smirked putting her hands on her hips.

He gaped at her. He didn't even know those words were in her vocabulary.

"Truce?" she asked sticking her hand out.

"Hn. Whatever." He took her hand smirking.

…_We're still so young, desperate for attention and I aim to be your eyes. Trophy boys, trophy wives…._

**A/N: Yeah it's not much. But yeah ^.^. Revieewww!!!!**

**-Ai**


	6. Misery Buisness

**A/N: Thanks to all of you (two people) who reviewed it makes me smile! ^_^. Without further ado, the chapter.**

**Evening Without Your Girlfriend**

**By Aimie**

…_Woah it wouldn't have been too pretty…._

**Chapter 6: "Misery Business"**

"You know, I heard human brains forget things frequently…" said Naruto walking around looking over at Sakura. "Like the hardships and stuff…and that's why I forget things frequently"

"Or you could just be an idiot…" said Sasuke looking around.

"Teme." He glared, Naruto looked around and spotted Ichiraku's. "RAMEN!"

"What weird circuits wire your brain dobe?" Sasuke asked following Naruto as he ran across the street and into the place.

He walked into Ichiraku's and ordered some ramen. Naruto finished 10 bowls in 1 minute, Sasuke thought it was possibly a new record for him.

"Eat more, and you'll be clever for a while, because of the high…" Sakura said coming up behind Naruto. "Ramen again?"

"What else would I eat?" asked Naruto stuffing a waterfall of ramen into his mouth.

"I don't know some sandwiches---"

"BLASHPHEMY!" he screamed.

"Right." Sakura smiled, she then sat next to Sasuke. "So did my tips work?"

"Kind of." Sasuke said. "She's more…open?"

"Good." Smiled Sakura.

Naruto lifted his head a bit and looked across the room. He spotted something and ran, a few seconds passed and he came back and grabbed his bowl of ramen and continued to run.

"He's going to do the most idiotic thing he's ever done his whole life eh?" Sakura sighed. "What else is left for him to do?"

Sasuke smiled or smirked she couldn't tell. He looked as if he was suppressing a laugh. Instead he said 'Hn'.

"I don't think 'hn' is a word, Sasuke." She said looking at Naruto harass the waiter.

"Well then I'll make it a word." He said.

"I'd like to see you try." She scoffed.

"I'd like to see you stop me." He smirked.

"And what made you think I was going to try to stop you?" she asked turning to him.

Naruto came back. "I just got 20 bowls of free ramen." He smiled triumphantly.

"I..I'd like to take a good look at your brain…" Sakura said biting her lip.

"Don't touch my head I need that for thinking." Said Naruto pointing to his head.

Sasuke tried to suppress laughter again. "Hn. Really?"

"Yes."

Sakura burst into to laughter, Naruto's face fell. "Oh you know I love you" she said laughing.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Right"

Ino Yamanaka, current blonde bitch, walked inside Ichiraku's and sat next to Sakura. "Rough day?"

"Ha, that's an understatement."

"Care to tell Ino, what happened Forehead?" Ino said looking at her almost, with care. She eyed Sasuke, he rolled his eyes.

"No particularly Pig." She said smirking.

"You know you'll eventually spill, and when you do…I'm going to be right there." Ino smirked.

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Well…" Naruto started. "I think I'm going to go..since Sakura is having a staring contest with Ino….and I'm not part of it…I'll go…I have a date with Hinata anyway."

A vein in Ino's head popped. "Oh really? Where, pray tell, are you going to take her? Here perhaps?"

Naruto blushed. "Well you see I was thinking maybe I could---"

"Make her ramen?" asked Ino staring into Sakura's eyes, trying to win.

"No…"

"Make her something with ramen in it?"

"No…"

"Ra—"

"NO RAMEN!" he yelled. "I was going to ask her to marry me."

Ino lost concentration and tore her eyes away. "What?"

Sakura smirked. "You do know I just won right?"

"Uh huh…sure..you may have won this battle Forehead but not yet this war." Ino narrowed her eyes at her.

Sakura stood up and patted Naruto on the back. "Good job, Naruto, good job."

He shrugged blushing. "Well…I figured since teme over there had the courage to ask a girl he didn't know to marry him...I could ask a girl I loved to marry me."

Sasuke smirked raising a perfect eyebrow. "I've always had more courage then you, dobe."

"You'd like to think so—" Naruto shrugged.

"No baka, I know so." Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Do you have the ring yet?"

"Yeah..I do." He blushed.

Ino frowned. "I think some of Hinata has rubbed off on you, all you do is blush."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Maybe so."

Sakura smiled. "No time for fighting you need to ask her!!"

"Oh yeah, you support him but not me." Sasuke scoffed.

"That's because he actually loves Hinata." Sakura said waving goodbye to Naruto. "Unlike you."

"I could learn to love Ai, if I wanted to." Sasuke said.

"Let me see you try."

"No Sakura, you don't watch _me _try you watch me _succeed."_ He smirked getting up.

She laughed. "Ahaha, someone as anti-social as you, _love_? Ha."

"I promise that I will." He said. Sakura scoffed.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. His brain began to plot.

"_Maybe I can't fall in love with Ai, but I can sure as hell pretend" _his smirk only grew with that thought. Sakura would see, he wasn't a bad actor

----

--3--

"What the heck!" Ino said pacing around in her room.

"Geez Pig, what's wrong with you?" Sakura yawned laying down on Ino's bed.

"Nothing."

"Why are you always on permanent PMS?" Sakura raised a pink eyebrow, sitting criss-cross on Ino's bed.

"I am not. I'll have you know that I got my—" Ino raised a finger in the air.

"—Too much information Pig." said Sakura making a face.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Hmph. I'm too much of a good woman to you"

Sakura sighed. "You're far from being a good woman, but you're a good person"

Ino threw herself on her bed. "Did that even make sense?"

"No, actually I was slightly hoping it would make sense to you." Sakura said bashfully.

Ino rolled her eyes. "I'll get the ice cream…"

"What? Pig, I thought you were on another one of your 'diets'" Sakura tilted her head.

"I am. I'm on the Acai diet, so I got a bunch of ice cream made of Acai." Ino left.

Sakura laughed. Ino came back moments later with a bucket full of ice cream, Sakura served herself a small helping while Ino grabbed the bucket and began eating quickly.

"Geez. You've got a frightening metabolism." Sakura put a small spoonful in her mouth.

"I know." Ino smirked. "This is going to make me 10 sizes smaller!"

"Any smaller and you'll disappear…" Sakura muttered.

_One hour later…_

"So…" began Ino shoving another spoonful of Acai ice cream in her mouth. "About this Sasuke business…"

"There's nothing." Sakura shrugged.

"You're positive you don't feel anything for him, right?" Ino inquired.

"As positive as I'll ever be. I don't know what to do though, he's going to break the poor girl's heart." Sakura sighed.

"Well…you could get him to fall in love with you and do your bidding and then---" Ino held a finger in the air talking quickly.

"You ate all the brain food and _that's _the best you could come up with?" Sakura asked looking at her, raising an eyebrow.

Ino scowled "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see if he can keep his promise." Sakura said, distracted looking at a wall. "Even if it hurts."

…_But I got him where I want him now…it feels so good…_

-3------

**A/N: These are filler chapters! ^_^. The action, lol, doesn't start till the next chapter. Sasuke and Ai!...Sasuai…Sasai? LOL. Yeah ahahah. **


	7. Time to Dance

**.A/N: o.O. Please review. 3 This slight A/U. Why? Because it has reference to pieces of music we hear every day, or not and our 'teen/adult' culture.**

**Oh…I don't own D&G…well I do—but not like ..the owners. Oh whatever. **

**Evening Without Your Girlfriend **

**By Aimie**

_...well she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor…just for the attention…_

_**Chapter 7: "Time to Dance"**_

Boys will be boys eh? Sasuke laughed and walked over to Ai, he hugged her close and they walked through Konoha together. Normally, he wouldn't have even suggested them walking anywhere near each other but—this was...a...special occasion.

Smirk.

That's all he could do—smirk. That's all he ever did, he and Ai walked into a club.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the crowd screamed. The smiling faces turned to frowns and they rolled their eyes.

"You're not Sakura" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No I'm not. I'm here for this—party or whatever."

Ai swooned. _"He's so…cold…but in a cool way…" _

"Shit. "Naruto muttered. "Did you tell her to come?" he turned to his fiancé. Naruto had rented the club just for his best friends birthday.

"Yes." Hinata said smiling.

Hinata hadn't fainted, blushed extremely or hyperventilated since that fateful day a year ago, on Sasuke's birthday. She smiled at her accomplishment. Sasuke took a seat next to Ai and kept whispering things into her ear.

Sakura walked through the club door and looked up. No one said anything, everyone missed their cue. Naruto looked up and looked at everyone, 5 seconds later a loud "HAPPY 19TH!" was heard.

The pink haired girl smiled looking at all her friends. "You guys didn't have to"

"But we wanted to!" Naruto smiled a foxy grin.

Hinata and the others nodded. "Present time!"

The white eyed girl walked over to Sakura and handed her a present of she and Naruto. "I hope you like it. It's not much." She smiled modestly.

Sakura opened the small, well wrapped gift carefully. A box.

"Go on, open the box" encouraged Hinata.

Sakura smiled and lifted the lid of the box. She gasped. "You guys…"

In the box, covered in foam peanuts and cherry blossom petals was… a music box. Sakura had never told anyone but Naruto about her secret desire for a music box. She carefully lifted the jade box from its box and put it down on a table. She smiled and ran to Naruto and gave him the longest hug she had ever given him.

"Thank you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Hinata walked by and joined in the hug. "You're welcome Sakura." she said hugging them. She loved making people happy.

Sakura wiped a stray tear. "Thank you guys for making my birthday so special."

During the course of the evening everyone gave her gifts. Sakura got a small dog from Kiba (who she conveniently named Kiba in her head) , Ino got her a skimpy pink shirt with her name written on it(Sakura scowled), Neji and Tenten got her some amazingly decorated pink sunglasses from D&G, Chouji got her a supersized bag of chips, Rock Lee (while proclaiming his love for her, and Sasuke scowling) got her an identical copy of his green spandex and leg warmers, Sai painted a portrait of her and gave it to her with the words 'Ugly' etched on the top. Shikamaru gave her a pink fluffy coat that felt as soft as a cloud and finally Shino gave her a butterfly in a jar.

After the gifts everyone started to dance and have fun. She walked up to Sasuke who was busy making out with Ai. It seemed so unlike him.

"Having fun?" she asked.

He stopped and turned to look at her. Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. How about you Ai?" she smiled at her.

Ai nodded. "Yes."

"That's good." Sakura said ignoring the pang of jealousy. She walked over to Ino and they started to dance.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. She was so cool about it, he was making out with a girl he didn't even know well and she was treating it as it was nothing. He needed her to crack, to fall apart and admit it.

He needed her to confess to him again. But for that he would just have to provoke her more, now wouldn't he? He laughed to himself (of course not aloud).

Sasuke pondered on the idea and realized---he needed her.

~|-|~

Sakura was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. _'Not very interesting' _she thought smiling. Sakura thought about all the frustration she had endured over the course of a year.

Sasuke had returned. Sasuke had a girlfriend—no he got engaged to her. She laughed at this, and now he was actually looking like he had fallen in love with her. When Sakura would walk up to both of them he would look warm—but not too warm. Just warm enough for a person to tell that he was in love.

In love with a girl he took the time to learn about. Sakura smiled, she was proud of him that was for sure. She just couldn't ignore the pangs of jealousy which plagued her while she saw them together. She shook the thought away and rested her hands on her top of her stomach. Nope, no jealousy here. She smiled, she was happy for them.

She was wholly and completely happy for them and their happiness. And she was immensely proud of him.

~|-|~

Naruto sat next to Hinata staring at Sasuke who was sitting awkwardly next his fiancé. Naruto raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"You know, both of you seemed a little more...clingy yesterday." he pointed out. "And not you two seem like strangers."

"Hn." replied Sasuke.

Naruto got more suspicious. "Hey Bastard, come here, I want to talk to you and make sure you're not trying to be more of a Bastard."

Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow and got up. He followed Naruto out. "What do you want Dobe?"

"Why are you acting like that with Ai? Just yesterday you couldn't take your hands off of her" Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah well…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You're pretending to like Ai just to spite Sakura!"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortable. "No…"

"YES. YOU ARE!"

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes at him. _"I guess he isn't so much of an idiot then." _Sasuke internally scoffed.

"No."

"YES. You are, and you're lying to me!" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger. "Because…you. like. SAKURA!"

"Okay Dobe, you're delirious." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not. This time I know I'm right." Naruto smirked. "You LIKE SAKURA and you're too scared to admit it."

Foxy grin.

"I don't like Sakura."

"Then what do you feel towards Ai? And I want the truth!" Naruto exclaimed.

"..You want the truth?" Sasuke asked shifting uncomfortably. "…Nothing."

"…And Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blinked. _"_You know what Dobe? Leave me alone."

_~-~-~-~_

…_cuz' that's just ridiculously…odd…_

**A/N: 1,158 words and counting. Hehe. I hope you like. **


	8. Dark Blue

**A/N: I got a beta, and its Missy Mads (lol). Um…yeah. Well I don't own Jack's Mannequin, Fall Out Boy, Paramore, P!ATD (the lost the! :P) um and all the others..Oh Katy Perry…me no own. And JACK'S MANNEQUIN! :PPP And somehow my beta inspired this lol, SOMEHOW. We were talking about songs to put in this chapter and stuff and ideas and THIS came to me. **

**Geez. I love BETAS. FTW.**

**Evening Without Your Girlfriend**

**By Aimie**

…_Have you ever been in a crowded room when I'm here with you…_

_**Chapter 8: "Dark Blue"**_

Have you ever been alone?

"RUN SAKURA!" Sasuke pushed her out of the way as another batch kunai was thrown at both of them. Sakura was shielding her face trying to keep the kunai from touching her. "SAKURA, JUST RUN!"

She looked over at him. "NO!" then with her speed she charged at their attacker. Pulling back her chakra infused arm she punched the man in the face without him even touching. Sasuke stood in front of the tree by which the guy had fallen off blinking.

Sakura jumped down the tree. "Who told you to attack us?!" she screamed.

The man looked up at her with a bloody nose. He smirked and then vanished.

"Oh great, he leaves." Sakura wiped some blood from her forehead and sighed. She put her hands on her hips. "Typical."

Sasuke swallowed. "We never finished the mission."

Sakura gaped at him. "Yeah because we were chased, attacked and almost murdered by our attacker who lead us to the middle of NOWHERE, abandoned and alone. IN A PLACE, WE DON'T KNOW. Mind you." she turned on her heel.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home." She responded walking away from him.

He swallowed. "Do you know which way home _is?" _he smirked.

She turned around. "No. But I can figure it out."

"Did you notice that..that man attacked only us." he said. "Naruto managed to go on ahead with Shikamaru and Ino."

Sakura bit her lip. "So that loser was after us."

"And only us." he said.

Us. There was no us. She scoffed. _"There was never an 'us'" _she thought. This mission was of extreme importance to Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke _and _Sakura. Not to mention, that the person who hired the Konoha ninja was paying them well.

"So…" she folded her arms across her chest. "What do we do?"

"Well it can't get any worse…" he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Just as he said that, it started to rain. It started to pour. He looked up at the sky in complete and total disbelief.

"YOU JINXED IT YOU IDIOT!" she said, the rain soaking her hair. Sakura gritted her teeth and punched his shoulder. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

He scoffed. "Hn."

"UGH!!" she yelled in frustration punching the ground and denting it severely.

"You're going to get nothing out of this by—"

'I DON'T need a lecture right now!" she responded glaring at him. Her pink hair was stuck her to her face, the rain drops on her eyelashes…he looked away and scoffed.

"We need to find shelter." he said.

"WE? There's a 'we' now? No. No Sasuke…YOU need to find shelter." she said turning around and walking away from him.

"So you're going to leave me here?" he raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter in fact, I am." she responded still walking away.

He rolled his eyes and began to move the opposite way until he noticed a gash under his arm. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke touched the wound and found it was bleeding heavily. The emotionless bastard furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and took off his shirt to examine the wound.

"How did this get here?" he muttered to himself. "I never...let the man close to me…"

Sakura turned around to _maybe _give him another chance. She gaped. Sakura blinked. His body was dripping with water, the rain was running along his perfect ivory skin. Her gaze moved from his neck to his shoulders and finally---the wound?

"Sasuke!" she ran to him. "You're hurt."

"I thought you were leaving." he smirked.

She narrowed her eyes. "I was and then I thought _maybe _I could let you tag along. _Maybe."_

"And?"

"Now you have to. You let yourself get hurt you idiot." she said smirking. Sakura helped him walk and the stopped and went inside the hollow of a tree. The tree was very big and there was hole in the middle, big enough to fit 5 bear cubs. She sat him with his back against the trunk. Sakura removed his hand and began to heal his wound.

"That's a deep wound." she said biting her lip and healing.

He winced. "I don't know how I got it."

She shook her head. "Well it'll heal properly but...after I re-check it and re-heal it a few times."

"I…You really are medic eh?" he smirked.

"Yes." she rolled her eyes. "And you're stupid."

Sakura got up and went outside into the rain. She stretched out her arms and felt the rain against her skin in a soothing way, she smiled.

"You're going to catch pneumonia you idiot." he called out to her.

"I don't care." she closed her eyes. Sakura ran across the puddles and came back with some berries, she handed them to him.

"Are you trying to poison me or something?" he raised a smartass eyebrow.

"Don't be a smartass. Here, of course it's not poison. Eat."

He took the berries reluctantly and put the one by one in his mouth. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. Walking back into the tree she looked at him as he ate the berries cautiously, on by one.

"See, no poison." she said. Sighing, she sat down next to him.

"We're squished in here." he said.

"Oh well." she smiled hugging her knees.

"Where are Bastard and Sakura?" Naruto asked Ino.

"Uh…I don't know." she responded looking back quickly. "They were with us…Shika?" Ino looked at Shikamaru.

"Well we didn't exactly stick with them---we got lead off by some guy in a cart." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Naruto nodded. "We have to find them—it's almost sundown."

"Wrong idiot," Ino rolled her eyes. "It is sundown."

Naruto glared. They'd have to make camp until the morning.

The sun set peacefully behind a mountain visible by Sakura. The rain still poured hard and quickly but the night—as it approached both she and Sasuke…it almost looked beautiful. No, it was beautiful. Once the sun was unseen, the darkness of the sky took over.

It was dark blue.

Sasuke moved slightly in the squished position he was in. "You're too close."

She blushes very lightly and moved a little. "Well there isn't exactly any elbow room in here."

Sakura breathed in, she didn't know she could feel so alone even with Sasuke right next to her. They hadn't fought in a whole half an hour, they just sat there. He was quietly falling asleep resting his head on the round side of the tree trunk. Sakura had been daydreaming looking at the sun leaving their sight.

She rested her hand on her chin.

"You know, Sasuke, this is so cliché" she said softly looking back at him. Her eyes softened.

He was asleep.

…_I said the world could be burning…dark blue…_

**A/N: They're always getting stuck in places together. Ahaha…but wait---there more. Kukukukukukukukuk. Hhehee. REVIEW. Please? (^-^) **

**-Aimie**

**Thanks to ****ThE SpiFFaStIC MAdS** **for betaing. Much Luvv! Thanks Mads! **


	9. Nothing Else I Can Say

**A/N: Hhehe, it's been quite a while eh? I don't THINK I own Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) by Lady Gaga . -_- oh I wishhh. There was fucking party next to mehh room and it's…gah. So much noise. –hands over ears- and baddd music. . . gah, after this party I got sick. I hope they're happy. Oh and..ahah..I broke my foot. So it's "house arrest?" Aahha. . After breaking my foot, I went to a wedding and now I'm stuck on vacation (which is pretty damn good) . Oh. Well. I've been BUSY.**

**Evening Without Your Girlfriend**

**By Aimie**

…_I didn't mean to hurt you; I never thought we'd fall out of place…_

_**Chapter 9: "Eh, Eh Nothing Else I Can Say"**_

Sakura sighed. 4 fevers in one night couldn't possibly be good for anyone—not even Sasuke. She had ripped off a piece of her skirt to put over his forehead every hour and was going over to the river she had found while trying to scope out the area. She ran across the grassy field and over to the river, Sakura dipped the 'rag' in the river and took it out. She squeezed the water out of it and ran back to the tree they were in.

"Sasuke get up a bit." Sakura said as she walked inside carefully. He groaned in response and she helped him into a sitting position. "Here, now stay st—"

He collapsed over her legs. She blinked. "Sasuke?"

He sniffed. "You play in the rain, and I get a fucking cold?" he asked groggily.

She rolled her eyes and placed the rag over his forehead. "Looks more like the flu to me Sasuke" she responded.

"Hn. Great." He closed his eyes.

"Sasuke, your head is on my—"

"Sh. I'm trying to rest." Sasuke responded instantly falling asleep on her lap.

* * *

"Ino," Naruto sighed putting a hand on his head. "Found anything?"

"Nope." She sighed. "I looked everywhere, she and Sasuke aren't anywhere."

"Shikamaru?" Naruto looked up at Shikamaru.

"Nothing." He stuffed his hands lazily into his pockets. "It's like they disappeared."

Ino nodded. "What about you Naruto?"

He made a clicky noise with his tongue and looked at them. "Nope." He shrugged. "I hope they're okay, you never know what could've happened to them."

"So what do we do?" Shikamaru asked.

"What can we do? We'll keep searching" Naruto said nodding. "Believe it."

That small phrase earned Naruto a smack on the head.

* * *

Making conversation had been hard. Well it had always been hard since Sasuke was considered—in Sakura's mind, and maybe in hers only (and not his fan girls) a **stoic **_**bastard. **_Sasuke was never one for many words and if he replied to anything you told him, it was with a _"clever" _'**HN'. **Smart? Maybe. Vague? Very.

And that, annoyed the shit of a certain pink haired female.

"Sasuke, not that I want to bother your—I'm sure _'insightful' _thinking…but I need you to sit up again." she said watching him turn over and looking at her with one of his death glares.

"Hn."

"Don't you glare at me, it's for your own good." She shrugged changing the rag for the 3rd time in 10 minutes.

"You didn't have to be sarcastic about my 'thinking'." He said placing his arms neatly across his well toned chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Well…Hn." She said laughing.

"Hn." He looked out of the tree and at the sun shining. "Great. The sun shines _now._"

"Seriously" she said with a small laugh—she was feeling quite giddy today. "What _does _'hn' mean?"

"Everything." He replied.

She frowned and mixed some berries and herbs she had found together. "That's such a vague answer."

"Hn."

"See? What did the 'hn' mean then?" she asked cocking an eyebrow and giving him the small paper cup with the medicine. "Drink."

"Well." He began taking the small cup. "That meant you're being annoying." He drank it up.

She gave him a glare of her own. "Is that all you're ever going to say to me? That I'm _annoying?_"

"Probably." He said putting the cup down.

"Well, you telling me I'm annoying makes you just as annoying." She smirked.

"And that response made you sound smart how?" he asked cocking a perfect eyebrow.

She picked at the pouch on the side of her leg—the one with all the medical supplies and opened and closed the Velcro pouch. It made a small but annoying noise, she glared at him.

"You're just stupid." She replied, Sakura turned from him and picked everything up. She put the small spoon and some small herbs she had used for his medicine in her pouch.

"Hn."

"Shut up, that 'hn' annoys the shit out of me and if you don't want me to punch you out of this tree, I suggest you quit it." She replied with an angry, dangerous tone.

His eyes widened in the slightest bit. "Whatever, Sakura. I'm sure you wouldn't hurt an _injured _patient" he smirked.

"Sasu-"

"—Who is engaged. I'm sure, you wouldn't be that much of a mediocre medic." He just kept digging his hole didn't he?

"Alright Sasuke Uchiha," she began, Sakura turned around to face him. "You got a lot, _a lot _of _**nerve" **_she spat.

"I've been told." He shrugged.

She slapped him. "Don't test my patience Uchiha."

He held his face looking at her with wide eyes.

* * *

"I think I got them!" Naruto said running across a field with Ino and Shikamaru at his tails.

"Forehead!!" Ino called. "Forehead!"

"Ino, stop it." Shikamaru said, "You're going to alert someone we're here."

"We're niiinnnjaa, we're supposed to be sneaky." Naruto said placing a finger to his lips.

"If that's not them, we could be in deep shit." Shikamaru said.

"Aah." Ino replied giggling lightly.

* * *

_4 hours._

The silence was thick.

"So…Ai?... How's that situation?" she asked turning around.

"Fine." He replied.

"Vague again." She sighed. "Is she…what you're looking for?" she inquired.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Why?"

"Just an innocent question." She shrugged looking at him.

"Well, the truth?"

"Nothing but." She said.

"No." he said laughing lightly—very lightly. "While we're asking questions why do you ask again?"

"Aah. Innocent question, Sasuke, my curiosity now my turn for questions—why?" she asked tilting her head.

"Well…" he looked at her, trying to elaborate. "I don't know…she's very…._fan girly _in a sense."

"Been there, done _that"_ she muttered to herself. Sakura hugged her knees closer to her body.

"She's clingy, but not _too _clingy. She's a good kisser." He shrugged leaning back in the trunk of the tree and putting his arms over his head.

She looked over at him. _"So he's kissed her…of course, she's his fiancé…" _

"Hm…"

"Yeah. She's sweet but---I don't know." He looked over at her. "I'm seriously pondering on this."

She smiled lightly. "That's the most you've ever elaborated on _anything,_ I'm proud."

"Hn. Arigato, Sakura."

"You're always thanking me for things…" she shrugged and also leaned back.

"Ha," he smiled—but not really. He smiled as far as Sasuke could.

"I've never done anything, I was useless back when you were with us." She shrugged again and looked at him. He looked like he was listening to her so she continued. "When you left, I made it my mission to not only get you back, but become stronger myself."

"…And you did." He said. "My cheek is in pain."

"Good." She smiled. "Once I became stronger I saw true potential in myself."

He nodded.

"Isn't it weird? All three of us had missions to complete. Naruto's is to become Hokage—I know he'll do it, and to be recognized or whatever Naruto-like thing he wants to do. Yours was to avenge your clan and you did, you killed Itachi. Now there's only Madara to finish off and I had to become stronger, and…I did that." She smiled brightly.

"I guess so." He looked at her.

"But there's always room for improvement." She said.

He nodded.

"We've all grown." She said smiling.

And for once in his life, he didn't have a smartass retort to go along with what she said. He had nothing, not even a "hn" to say.

…_Not that I don't care about you, just some things got so complicated…_

_--_

**A/N: I love this song. I was originally going to use "Collide" by Howie Day. But I decided against it. Sasuke was SLIGHTLY OOC. I tried to tone down his 'unspoken vague bastardness". Get Incredibad by The Lonely Island in stores NOW!**

**Sorry to keep you waiting Mads. :D what would my writing life be without the beta? Hm..NOTHING I tell you. Lol. Nothing. **


End file.
